When Amu is forced to go to a dance
by IkutoxVampire294
Summary: Pure amuto ness. What does amu do when i force her to go to a dance?


Pepsi: Hey guys

Amu: Hi!!!

Ikuto: sup –smirks-

Pepsi: Hey amu?

Amu: Ya

Pepsi-: DO you like Ikuto or Love him? –smirks—

Amu: wa--- *ikuto kisses her*

Pepsi: *winks*

Pepsi: I do not own Shugo chara or the manga!!!!

Kristin's POV

I was walking out of school ( I go to the same school as ikuto and amu) and saw the fliers for a Techno Dance. I was definitely going, so is amu once I make her. But then it hit me! I pulled out my cell phone and sented a text to a certain someone. Done! I walked straight down to the mall, time to get started.

Amu's Pov:

-at the park-

"One chocolate ice cream please." I said to the ice cream man handing the money to him and got the delicious icream.

I sat down and ate the chocolate goodness, Then it hitter me and I wondered if he is coming he loved chocolate.

"whats wrong amu-chan?" ran asked worried.

"Nothing" I said finishing the ice-cream.

"lets go home."

Ikuto's Pov.

I was on my roof top then my phone vibrated. Opening it, I saw it was a text from Kristin. I read it and smirked.

Normal POV:

Amu ran home, it was bout 3pm. Went upstairs and was speechless at a dress that was lying on her bed. She knew who…

"KRISTIN!!!!!"she was pissed.

"What's wrong amu?" Kristin came in from the balcony.

"Why the hell! Are there dresses on my bed." Amu was really pissed

"Its for the Techno Dance that YOU ARE GOING too."Kristin explained.

"No, I'm not." She pulled out her cool and spicy attiude.

Kristin knew she wanted to go.

"Your going!"

"No I'm not!'

"Yes U R!"

"No I'm NOT!"

"YES U R!"

"Fine!" amu pouted.

Kristin finally said " Don't worry, I'm going so the fag that is so called prince would toch or talk to you!"

Kristin was Amu bestie's friend

Kristin's POV

"Now go Get ready!" the dance started in a hour.

"fine Fine!" amu grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom to change.

I was changing in her room.

I put my dress on, it hugged my curves which was perfect. My dress ties from the neck and it goes down pass my knees a little. The color was black with a little navy blue blend. Near my waist was a cross. I did my hair and put on my choker then make up. I kinda looked emo but I didn't look emo.

Amu came in and I was excited.

"What do you think?"she actually looked nevous.

Amu was dressed in a strapless red dress till to her knees. It also hugged her curves. Near the waist was a diamond.

I did her hair and gave her one of my necklace. We r both set.

Normal POV

"Come on !" Kristin whined she knew the school was across the street.

Amu pouted and they both ran down in stelettos.

--At the dance—

Everyone was talking when they notice those to going to get some punch.

Kristin's Pov (for a reason)

My phone rang well vibrated.

I opened it and read the text.

Suddenly, ugh he came.

"Hinamori-san, You loo-" the kiddy king was cut off by me.

"Excuse me Kristin-san." He tried going pass me but I didn't bludge.

"Listen, bucko 1. Don't try to get with amu 2. Don't call me by my name at all and 3 you don't even like her." I tooked amu's hand and ran to the other side of the gym.

"You okay?" I asked

"Ya thxs." Am said in relief.

I got another txt again and smirked.

"Its time,"

Amu's Pov

Kristin suddenly dissapared.

"What the…" I thoughted then I was lifted up by a hand.

"My,My amu u look sexy tonight" said a husky voice.

No it can't be…..

"Ikuto!" I was shaken.

Ikuto's pov

Amu definitely looked sexy tonight. Trust me, anyone in a dress would look beautiful but am u looked SMEXXI!

We talked and stuff and she actually looked like a strawberry that I loved.

Suddenly an annoying voice came,

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"screamed the kiddy King

"oh Crap!" amu screamed and ran.

So did the baby king.

All I could do is txt Kristin so tahts what I did.

"Kiddy King after Amu. She ran. HELP!"

Kristin's Pov

My phone rang when I came out of changing.

"when would that guy give up!"

Suddenly, amu ran passed me so did him.

I manage to stop the kiddy king.

"You! Stop harassing Amu!" I slapped him causing him to land flat on his back and went to amu who was panting.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried as hell.

"Ya just kinda scared" amu hugged her friend.

"Hey if you want to dance you should change."I said giving her a bag, she saw I was already changed. I was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tang top.

She agreeeed changed and came back out.

I gave her a pair of my smexxiest shorts and a shirt that doesn't cover her stomach.

Pink.

We both walked onto the dance floor than I saw ikuto.

"She's okay?"he asked.

"Ya btw I took care of kiddy king. I slaped him."I explained grining XD.

He laughed then brought Amu to the dance floor.

Normal POV

They were grinding then amu looked for Kristin.

She found her with a hat on break dancing with kuukai.

"Hey Amu,"

"Ya, Ikuto"

He gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you"

"Me too"

"By the way"

"hmm"?

"Kristin set this up"

"waaaah!" Amu looked at Kristin who winked then kissed kuukai.

Well all things come to an end right?

Kristin: what do you think

Ikuto: That was Freakin awesome for a first story

Amu:-speechless-

Kristin:-whispers to ikuto- is she mad at me?

Ikuto: Idc but I loved your story –hugs Kristin-

Kristin: OMG!

Yoru: Review NYA!


End file.
